Random Questions
by Autumn Draft
Summary: On a slow shift, the team get together and ask eachother random questions...they can ask ANYTHING...(complete!)(Rated PG for one word)
1. Chapter One

Random Questions

Chapter One

It had been a slow shift. The city of Las Vegas seemed to be at peace for the night, resulting in the night shift having nothing to do but kill time.

Most of the labs were empty except for DNA where Greg and Warrick were having a conversation.

"What about flowers?" asked Greg "All girls love flowers."

Warrick smiled at Greg.

"Give it up, man. Sara only likes you as a friend. She always has."

Greg looked up at him from his chair at the table.

"Ah, so she _does_ like me? Ha! I knew it!"

Warrick rolled his eyes at the younger man. He could be so pathetic at times.

"Not like that, Greg."

Warrick left the room with a sigh. 'I wonder if anything amusing is going on in the break room', he thought to himself.

In the break room, Sara, Catherine and Nick were having coffee while at the same time trying to come up with something to do to keep themselves amused.

Sara and Catherine both shared the couch while Nick stood near the coffee machine.

"How about truth or dare," Nick offered.

Catherine and Sara both looked up at him, neither one looking too thrilled about the offer.

"...just a suggestion," he mumbled, taking a sip out of his plastic cup.

Finishing her second coffee, Catherine threw her cup in the bin from where she sat and made another suggestion.

"What about random questions?"

Sara and Nick looked puzzled.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Random questions", Catherine repeated.

"It's not exactly a game, but more of just something to do. You ask random questions to random people. They can be _anything_."

Nick seemed to lighten up a little.

"Anything, hey?"

"Yeah. So Sara, are you in?"

Sara hesitated for a moment before slowly answering with a slow "ok".

"You too, Nicky?"

Yeah sure! I'm in." Nick walked over to the couch and pulled up a chair so that he was seated facing the two women.

Just then Warrick poked his head through the doorway.

"Hey. What's going on in here?"

"Hey, Warrick. We were going to ask each other random questions. For the hell of it, that is. Wanna join in?"

"Yeah, why not. Might as well," he said, unenthusiastically.

Warrick pulled up another chair next to Nick.

"So, Catherine..." Warrick began, but was interrupted by an over-enthusiastic Greg rushing into the break room at a fast pace.

"Hey, hey hey!! You're all doing something exciting without me?!"

Sara smiled and asked him;

"What makes you think we're doing anything exciting, Greg?"

Greg motioned to the four of them with his arm.

"The fact that you're all in a circle...square...thing and talking, that's what."

With a fake sympathetic look on her face, Catherine motioned for Greg to come and join them.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Greg.

"Not much," began Nick, "we were about to ask random questions to random people and true answers must be given. It's an attempt to fight boredom, okay Greg?"

The young lab tech looked at the four and casually nodded.

"Suppose it's better than staring at the wall all night."

"Great," said Sara, "so who wants to go first?"

TBC......

A/N-Thanks to all the wonderful people who posted reviews for my first story...you all rock! Ty, ty, ty! xxoo


	2. Chapter Two

A/N-Thanks for the reviews all! I really, really love to read them. In fact, I love reviews almost as much as I love chocolate! mmm, chocolate.... (oh, and thanks to the reviewer who brought that error in chapter one to my attention-fixed it immediately) :)

Chapter Two

"So who wants to go first?" asked Sara.

All four looked at her without saying anything.

"Oh, alright! I'll go then. First question please."

Greg raised his eyebrows at her.

"Wow...go, Sara! Very brave of you to..."

Sara glared at Greg and he immediately closed his mouth.

"Okay Sara," Nick began, "first question. Do you have a pet?"

"No."

Nick looked surprised. He had assumed that because of Sara's strong love for animals that she would at least have an animal of some sort at home.

"Okay...next question, then."

But before Nick could continue, Catherine interrupted.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a little more random. Ask someone a question and move on, damnit!"

"Okay, let me try!" said Greg, now getting excited. "Sara, who do you like better; me or Grissom?"

Catherine, Nick and Warrick all burst into a laughing fit. Neither of them looked like they could breathe very easily, they were laughing so hard. Sara looked at Greg with her mouth wide open.

"Greg!" Sara shouted over the noise.

Eventually the three settled down and instead, took an interest in what Sara's answer was.

"So come on, Sara; spill!" said Catherine.

She looked at all the curious eyes that were fixed on her. What's a girl to say in a situation like this?

Just then Grissom walked in and headed to the coffee machine, muttering something under his breath. All stopped looking at Sara and pretended to be interested in something else, like an itchy arm or another sip from a coffee cup.

"What was that, Gris?" asked Warrick.

"I said: 'damn paper work'. While you were all in here socializing, I was in my office working."

Grissom poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at the five.

"Oh, we're not socializing, Grissom," said Greg defensively, "we were asking each other questions. Random questions, that is. They can be about anything. Wanna join in or what?"

"Well, why not. I might as well do something to amuse myself."

So Grissom walked over and leaned against the table which Nick was sitting next to.

"Okay," began Warrick, "Grissom, how many coffees have you had tonight?"

"Three and now on my fourth," Grissom replied

"Damn."

"Okay," began Catherine, "Nick, have you ever peed you pants?"

Everyone besides Nick either snorted or let out a loud snort through their nose.

"Hey, no fair! Why'd I get that question?" asked Nick in a childish voice.

"Well Nicky, the _are_ random. Now answer the question," Catherine demanded.

Nick cleared his throat and mumbled something.

"So we can all hear the answer, Nick," Catherine said.

"Once when I was a little kid, ya happy?!" He shouted.

"Well that's okay, then," said Grissom, "When you're little, nobody cares about a little 'accident', do they?"

They all nodded in agreement and Catherine continued the game.

"So, Grissom...ever been to a party of some sort? You know...as a teenager?"

Grissom looked at her, but said nothing.

"Yes Catherine; I have. Once."

All eyes widened in amazement before being fixed on Grissom.

"No way!" said Greg, clearly in shock at the thought of Grissom being at a party as a teenager.

"Yes, way. I was invited to a party once by my roommate in college. But it really didn't go too well. I ended up spending most of my time in the corner, isolated from everyone."

"Well that figures," blurted Catherine, only just realizing that she had said that out loud when Grissom glared daggers at her.

"Hey Sara," asked Greg, "you never answered my question before."

Sara glared at Greg who was grinning ear-to-ear. He really wanted her to answer the question: who she liked better.

Grissom, who was not present when Greg had asked the first time, was evidently confused.

"Which question, Greg?" he enquired.

"Nothing," interrupted Sara, before Greg could reply, and once again, glared at Greg who had to look away from Sara's piercing gaze.

"No really, Sara. What was the question?" asked a curious Grissom.

"It was nothing. Just Greg being Greg. Now can we please continue?"

With a shrug, Grissom decided against harassing Sara any further...for now.

'I'll get it out of her eventually,' he thought....

TBC...

A/N- Any ideas? Anyone? :)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Sorry, people. I've been really busy and this was the earliest I could submit the next chapter (& last). Ah well. Enjoy, anyway.

Chapter Three

Now that Grissom knew Sara was hiding something, he began to formulate a 'plan of action' – a way of making her spill. This was going to be easy.

"I'd like to ask Sara a question if I may," he said.

The group looked at him, all knowing what it was that Sara had to hide. Each member was wondering what the possibilities were. Was he going to get straight to the point and ask her what the unknown question was, or play mind games with her until she told him voluntarily?

"And what would that be, Grissom?" asked Sara, her voice sounding rather weak.

Each member of the group could tell that Sara was nervous. Even Grissom.

But his response was unexpected.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've ever kissed a guy before, that's all."

Sara's jaw dropped. She was positively stunned.

"...I......what does......so what if........who....who do you think you are?!" was all that would escape from Sara's open mouth.

Grissom merely smiled and folded his arms.

"They are random, right?" he laughed.

After staring at him for a long, awkward moment, Sara finally gained control of her feelings and replied quite simply;

"Yes, I have."

"Oh, good." Grissom said as his smile widened and he closed his eyes, obviously happy with the way things were going so far.

"I've got one," said Catherine.

"Grissom, why the hell did you ask Sara such a personal question?"

"Well, Catherine, you did ask poor Nick here a rather embarrassing question earlier; I thought I'd have a go."

"And why me, may I ask?" Sara enquired.

Grissom turned his head and looked at her.

"No reason in particular," he replied, cheekily. But Sara silently questioned his innocence. Then Nick spoke up to change the subject.

"Grissom, can you lick your elbow?"

Grissom looked at Nick with a very puzzled expression on his face. Everyone else in the room smiled at Nick, silently praising him for his smart move in changing the subject. And Sara was quickly thinking of a question for Grissom while he answered Nick's.

"Nick, I doubt that many people can, so no."

"Okay, cool. Just wanted to see if you were gonna try it, that's all," he said with a smile.

Then there was a strange grunting sound coming from somewhere in the room. Everyone looked to see the source of the sound. There was Greg, with his eyes wide, tongue sticking out in a pathetic attempt to reach his outstretched bent elbow.

"You've gotta be kidding me," groaned Nick, his eyeballs completing a circle in their sockets.

The rest of the group burst out laughing. Catherine was going red in the face, Grissom had his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, Warrick was saying something to Greg which couldn't be heard over the laughing, and Sara was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey man, that is so not cool," Warrick complained.

"What? I nearly had it, see?" as Greg made another far-from-successful attempt.

"Stop it, Greg," Nick snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! Don't get your undies in a tangle."

Wiping the joyful tears from her eyes, Catherine gained control of her laughter and got up for another coffee.

"I'm going to go talk to Archie for a while. You kids have fun."

Catherine headed for the door with the plastic cup warm in her hand.

"Yeah see 'ya, Cath," Sara called from the couch.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you," Warrick shouted as he got up from his seat and wandered out of the break room.

"Yeah me, too," and Nick followed.

Greg and Grissom both took a seat each that Nick and Warrick had just vacated so they were now both facing Sara who remained on the couch. She felt like a defenseless animal cornered by two predators, never knowing when they were going to attack.

She twiddled her thumbs and looked at the two of them.

"So...," she said.

Greg figured that this was the perfect opportunity to leave Sara in an awkward position, so he took the chance.

"Well, I'd better go see what Jacquie's up to, hey?"

And so Greg got up and left the room, leaving Grissom and Sara face-to-face in the break room.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Grissom asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't be difficult, Sara." That made her mad.

"Difficult? I'm not the one asking personal questions here!" she shouted.

"Wow. It must have been a really personal question if you're willing to tell the whole night shift that you've kissed a guy before and yet can't answer one of Greg's silly questions. Or, for that matter, tell me what he asked you."

"Why does it matter to you anyway, Grissom?"

Sara was now standing and looking for the right opportunity to leave the room, she was getting so frustrated.

Grissom realized that the game was over – now it was getting personal. He had obviously upset her, and didn't want to do more damage.

"Sorry, Sara. I just wanted to know what was so bad, that's all."

Silently accepting his apology and lightening up a little, Sara finally gave in.

"He asked me who I liked better – you or him."

Grissom's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, but he said nothing. For a long while, neither one said anything, as there was nothing to say. Nothing that is, except for one last question.

"And...what was your answer?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes, choosing her words carefully.

"Like you said – it was too personal."

"Oh."

End :)

A/N – Imagine if it did happen? It'd be like another one of those 'clues' we got while watching the show in season one, two and three. Oh, and please review-I'd like to improve my writing and reviews really help. If not, just say whatever you want. :) (constructive critisizm only.) ;-)


End file.
